


One Stride At A Time

by king_kageyama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, this ones straight for the sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kageyama/pseuds/king_kageyama
Summary: It happens under the hot Texan sun. It always will.





	One Stride At A Time

It happens under the hot Texan sun. It always will. 

Dave would spend all day in the tiny apartment, cooped up in his room working on his computer in nothing but his underwear.

He would wait for Dirk to come home and make the heat bearable. 

* * *

Dirk would spend all day behind a counter in a pawn shop trying to make enough money to run the air conditioner at night.

He needed to sleep comfortable, it was relieving.

Well, more relieving then coming home to Dave.

* * *

Dave was in his room, one head phone in, listening for the tell tale sound of the front door clicking shut signalling Dirk's arrival.

As soon as the door would shut, he would wait two minutes before getting up and going to find him. 

It was dead silence in the apartment, the only sound was John's voice talking to him from the video chat.

And there it was.

A nearly inaudible click from the front door.

He watched his clock patiently for the two minutes to pass.

He said goodbye to John and hung up.

Then he got up and went to find his brother.

* * *

Dirk walked up the stairs to their apartment and walked in. 

The door clicked shut and he walked into the kitchen. 

He waited two minutes before hearing his younger brother get up out of his desk chair and open his door.

* * *

Dave got up and left his room, poking his head around the corner to look at Dirk, who was leaning on the counter.

He walked out and greeted him with a low "Hey Bro"

They just kinda stared at each other for a moment before dirk jumped over the counter and took three quick strides across the living room to Dave, who was already halfway to his room.

* * *

It was a routine. 

Dirk would come home, Dave would come out of his room. 

They'd look at each other before racing down the hall to Dirks room, which was never used. 

The first thing on the floor was always Dirks hat. 

Then his shirt.

All trailing down to his room. 

Then it was Dirk's jeans and Dave's shorts.

Their shades would be left on the night stand. 

* * *

The amount of relief they got from being with each other was surprising. 

When they were done sometime after 9, Dirk would get up and go turn on the air conditioner in the living room before spreading out on the futon.

Sometimes Dave would join him, sometimes he just went an showered. 

And the night would end with their neighbor banging on the wall telling them to keep it down.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
